1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door assembly for a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a mechanism for elevating a container of a refrigerator when a door is open.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional refrigerators are usually classified into three types, i.e., a top mount freezer type, a side by side type, and a bottom mount freezer type. In the top mount freezer type refrigerator, a freezing compartment is provided at an upper portion of the refrigerator and a refrigerating compartment is provided at a lower portion of the refrigerator. In the side by side type refrigerator, a freezing compartment and a refrigerating compartment are respectively arranged on a left portion and a right portion of a refrigerator. In the bottom mount freezer type refrigerator, a freezing compartment is provided at a lower portion of the refrigerator and a refrigerating compartment is provided at an upper portion of the refrigerator.
Each compartment of the refrigerator is generally opened and closed by a door coupled to a body of the refrigerator. The door and the body of the refrigerator are usually coupled by a hinge so that the door can rotate with respect to the body in order to open and close the compartment of the refrigerator.
Meanwhile, it is very uncomfortable for the user to use the freezing compartment mounted at the lower portion of the refrigerator when the door is simply open by rotating about the hinge because the user has to kneel and bend his/her body and stretch his/her hands into an inside of the freezing compartment mounted at the lower portion of the refrigerator.